


I Want You

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Overwhelmed, Porn With Plot, Smut, Soft Boys, Teasing, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, experienced Minho, kissing lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jisung thought he was straight. Until he met Lee Minho.orMinho makes Jisung gay. That's about it.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 270





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited, my apologies. this is a 2 am word dump lol, but i really wanted to write it. anyways enjoy, if it doesn't make sense, it's because it's 2 am. enjoy !

“Hey, are you doing anything today?” Changbin asked Jisung as they exited the school building. They had just both finished classes in the same building and met up. 

Jisung hadn’t seen Changbin in a long while. Long, meaning, for more than at least a week. Changbin was his best friend, and they attended the same university in hopes of staying close to each other, but lately Changbin had slowly moved out of Jisung’s life. It was understandable; Changbin had recently gotten a partner. Even if they didn’t meet in person, Jisung and Changbin still exchanged texts nearly every day and night, whether it be old memes or the older’s stories of hilarious interactions with his partner.

“Nope,” Jisung answered, popping the p. In fact, he was free nearly all week nowadays.

“You wanna come and meet my boyfriend?” Changbin asked.

It struck Jisung that yeah, he hadn’t met Changbin’s boyfriend yet, even if the two had been dating for nearly two months. Time flies, he guessed. But sure, maybe third-wheeling the two and teasing the older would make the day a bit more exciting. 

“Sure,” Jisung answered. “When?”

“Right now,” Changbin answered, pulling the younger’s arm along with him. “We have a club meeting in ten minutes, so you can come and meet him.”

“Club? I guess that means I’m not third-wheeling, phew,” Jisung smiled. 

“I wouldn’t make you third wheel. Only God knows how many times I would have to hear you complain,” Changbin said, shaking his head. 

“What’s the club about? And where’s the meeting?” Jisung asked as they got into Changbin’s car. 

“It’s…” Changbin paused. “It’s...an LGBTQ club. But we temporarily call it the Gay Club, ‘cause so far, we’re all gay. And it’s at Chan’s place. Chan’s the president.”

“Not sure if I belong there,” Jisung laughed. “I’m not...gay, y’know.”

“Don’t worry. Chan likes it when we bring friends. We just kinda hang around and play games and hopefully not murder each other.”

“Oh, ok then.”

/ / /

“Oh, hey, Changbin,” a blond-haired man said as the door opened. “Felix is already here, so y’all can go make out in the corner or something. And who are you?”

“Chan, Jisung, Jisung, Chan,” Changbin said, gesturing between them (not after slapping Chan’s arm for that comment), ears aflame. 

Jisung gave a small wave and entered. The apartment was cozy, and one of the largest Jisung had seen. There was food set out in the kitchen, along with paper plates and utensils. Soft music was playing, and there were two boys on the couch, one who seemed to be half-asleep. 

Felix, the awake one, bounded across the room in two leaps and jumped into Changbin’s arms.

Felix was pretty. Very pretty, for a boy. He had large eyes and blond hair, with dotted freckles all over his cheeks. And he was hyper. Very hyper. Jisung wondered what he ate, but his question was quickly answered after a few gestures from Chan at the half eaten bag of Sour Patch lying on the table. And, God, Felix’s voice was so deep. What the heck? Jisung shuddered at the thought of Felix’s morning voice. Nope, not going into that territory. 

Felix exhausted him, but he was good at leading conversation, even leading two conversations. He filled the room with excitement, asked who Jisung was, what his major was, his family, his friendship with Changbin (they both agreed he was short and annoying), his hobbies, favorite animes, most hated fruits and types of furniture...the list was endless. Jisung was sure they had exhausted a good list of topics before the others arrived. And all throughout that, Felix had been holding a conversation about the personality natures of primary colors with Changbin and asking Chan about his favorite aspects of kangaroos and koalas.

Not long afterwards, the others arrived. There was a very young boy named Jeongin, who was dragged onto the loveseat by a Hyunjin, who quickly enveloped the youngest into a back hug. Hyunjin was dating Seungmin, who also sat on the loveseat with the other two, but simply squished aside, unbothered at all as he read his book. 

And on the other couch was a boy half-asleep, eyelashes fluttering open every few minutes to assess the state of the room. Jisung discovered his name was Minho after the last person arrived: Mia, a small girl, who instantly jumped into Minho’s lap and wiggled around to get comfortable. The boy wrapped an arm around her waist as she settled into the crook of his neck and paid no attention to the rest of the room; he just kept sleeping.

“The meeting has officially started!” Chan announced, clasping his hands together. The rest of the room stopped their conversations to turn to the older, who paused to pay attention to the older.

A few moments passed.

“The meeting has officially adjourned!” Chan exclaimed, and multiple groans of annoyances and laughing was heard.

“Oh my god, Chan, what was the point of me coming over here then?” Changbin asked. “That was like, the shortest meeting ever. It even beat the one held last time.”

“I just wanted social interaction okay,” Chan answered, slightly miffed. “It’s not like we even do anything important in our meetings; all we do is play games, and some people make out.”

The conversations restarted again, but now Jisung didn’t have anybody to talk to. Felix had turned his attention to Hyunjin.

He felt odd sitting here. There were five people engaged in conversation to his left, and two were curled up on another couch sleeping. And it seemed that there were at least more than two couples in this room. 

“So, new member, welcome to the Gay Club! Where we literally do nothing,” Chan said. 

“I-I’m not gay,” Jisung said back. 

“Doesn’t mean you can’t be a member. I’m Chan, I’m the president, and let me add you to the chat where I announce the meetings.”

Jisung handed his phone to the older. There wasn’t much he could do.

“So, what are you doing here then?” Chan asked after a while.

“Here to meet Felix. And I think I know a good portion of Felix now,” Jisung laughed. 

More silence between them. The silence wasn’t deafening; it was pretty comfortable as Jisung gazed off into space and blurred out the others’ conversations. These people might be his first actual friends at university. 

“So, have you kissed anybody?” Chan asked a couple moments later, eyebrows quirking up in excitement.

“What--I,” Jisung spluttered as he tried not to choke on the juice he was drinking. “Yeah, I have. What kind of question is that?”

“I’m bored. I needed to spice things up a little. I don’t find ‘my favorite types of blankets’ topics to be interesting,” Chan laughed. “Are you a virgin?”

“I---” was all Jisung could muster. “No, I’m not. Does it concern you?”

He felt giggly. Jisung always felt giggly talking about anything related to romantic relationships. Maybe because the last one he had was a short high school flirt, and the topic made him feel like he was in high school again, talking to a girl he liked. Even if they weren’t even talking about crushes.

“Hm,” Chan answered. “No, not really. You just scream virgin to me.”

“I don’t know whether or not I should be offended.”

“I’m assuming it was heterosexual sex?”

“Heterosexual sex,” Jisung said increduously. “What a weird term. But, yeah, it was. I’m straight.”

“You ever had gay sex?”

“Nope,” Jisung answered. He had a boring sex life. Only fucked once. But he wasn’t about to tell Chan that.

“Any kinks?”

“I---” was the answer again. Chan laughed at the younger’s expressions and flaming red face. “None, none at all.”

“Really…” a new voice said, from a person standing behind Jisung. Jisung jumped and quickly turned around to find himself faced with an awake Minho.

And, Minho might be the prettiest boy Jisung had ever seen. His dark deep eyes glittered in the dim lighting, his eyelashes curled and fluttered, his lips slightly smirking. Jisung hadn’t even realized the other had gotten up and listened to their conversation.

“How long have you been there?” Jisung exclaimed.

“Long enough to agree with Chan that you scream virgin,” Minho claimed.

“I’m sure you have some kinks,” Chan mused as he toyed with the ends of his shirt. “If there’s one person here that will figure them out, it’s Minho.”

For some odd reason, that last remark scared Jisung.

And for the rest of his stay at Chan’s apartment, he could feel Minho’s eyes on him, as if the older was a predator observing his prey.

And before he left Chan’s apartment, Chan pulled him aside and whispered in his ear, “If there’s one person here that will make you gay, it’s Minho.”

/ / /

“Let’s play spin the bottle. I’m so tired of Mario Kart,” Hyunjin announced.

This was Jisung’s fifth meeting with the Gay Club. After the first, he felt he was inclined to go to the second, and before he knew it, he was a member of the Gay Club. He was pretty close to the other members too, having met the last member, Riley, who was dating Mia (and not Minho, but they definitely looked like a couple on that couch). He even had a few coffee hang outs with the others, enjoying Seungmin’s quiet personality contrasting with Hyunjin’s boisterous emotions.

“It’s no worries,” Changbin assured Jisung, who looked kind of confused at the three couples in the room. “Most of us have kissed each other before. We play this game all the time.”

“We’re playing the 7 Minutes in Heaven version,” Hyunjin ordered. “That’s the only fun version. Plus, I want to beat Chan at Uno again.”

The rules were simple. Spin the bottle, whoever it lands on, you go with them and make out in a room for seven minutes while the others play Uno, skipping the two people’s turn. Whoever had the most cards when the two people returned had to spin the bottle next. Whoever won while there were two people in the room didn’t have to spin the bottle the next round.

Not gonna lie, Jisung was hoping that the bottle would never land on him. It wasn’t that he wasn’t comfortable with kissing anybody in the room; he just felt kind of odd doing it compared to the others.

They were ten rounds in. Everybody already had gone except for Jisung, and they were once again in a heated Uno round as Changbin and Mia were locked in a room. Nobody had won an Uno game yet that night, but Jisung was so close to winning the Uno game. He had been stuck at two cards for the longest time ever. 

And then suddenly, he drew a card because he couldn’t place one down. And then, right before his turn, Jeongin placed a 4+, and Hyunjin stacked another 4+, and so did Chan, and Jisung knew he was doomed.

“Oh my God, that was timed perfectly!” Jeongin said, doubling over with laughter at Jisung’s appalled face. And to make matters worse, Chan’s phone dinged, meaning that Changbin and Mia’s 7 minutes were up.

And guess who had the most cards? 

Yep, Jisung. 

He was fucked. He was so fucked.

Mustering the most confidence he could, he spun the empty beer bottle. His heart pounded so loudly he was sure the rest of the room could hear it. He squeezed his eyes shut; he didn’t want to know who the bottle chose.

Whoops and cheers were heard. Jisung slowly opened his eyes, following the bottle’s direction.

His eyes landed on top of Minho. Minho who was leaned back, looking at him lazily, like a cocky cat, smirk twisting at his lips. The older sat up and started to make his way over to Jisung.

Jisung was absolutely terrified. He wasn’t gonna lie, Jisung had wondered what kissing Minho would feel like. God, Minho was hot, Minho made his heart rate speed up, and now Jisung had to kiss him. He squeaked as the older hauled him to his feet, and stumbled as one of Minho’s arms wrapped around his waist and guided him to one of Chan’s spare bedrooms. The last thing he heard before the door was shut was Changbin’s “Good luck! Have fun!” 

Minho plopped onto the edge of the bed and patted the area next to him, which Jisung timidly took. The older didn’t say anything, merely looked at Jisung, who shivered away from being scrutinized. He felt Minho’s eyes all over him, as if the older was judging what he was seeing.

“Do we really have to do this?” Jisung mumbled out.

“Of course,” Minho replied. “Don’t think too much about it, it’s just a game.”

“I haven’t kissed anybody since high school. And I’ve never kissed a boy,” Jisung murmured.

“Kissing experience is not needed for this game,” Minho pointed out.

“I’m just saying, I’m pretty bad at kissing,” Jisung confessed.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything, and it’ll be your first time kissing a boy,” Minho said, eyes sparkling under the light. He was so pretty; Jisung wanted to push him down and taste him, but embarrassment stood in the way. “I’m kissing you because it’s the rule of the game, and because I know everybody else did it, so we should do it too. And it’s all right if you’re a bad kisser, consider this practice, eh?”

Jisung used to view the older as a cold and reserved person, as he rarely commented during conversations during club meetings. But the remarks Minho had made gave some sort of comfort to the younger.

Minho brought up his hand to caress Jisung’s cheek, meeting the younger’s terrified eyes. 

It’s really gonna happen, huh.

Fuck, he’s pretty. 

Jisung closed his eyes, and felt a pair of lips on his own.

Kissing Minho was different from the other kisses. The kisses Jisung had before were little pecks, smooches, and the ones during sex, were sloppy. Minho’s kisses, his soft lips brushing over Jisung’s so delicately, one hand on his cheek, other hand gripping his waist. Minho was an excellent kisser, experienced kisser, knowing when to deepen the kiss, when to nip at the younger’s bottom lip.

And when they separated for breath, Jisung’s eyes still closed, he felt Minho pepper his jaw with light, feathery kisses, front to back, up and down his neck. And then his lips were back, but now there was an underlying wave of hunger, Minho’s tongue was there, they were fighting, but he let Minho take over, relishing the dominance of the older.

It was most definitely the best kiss Jisung ever had.

They parted, Jisung panting filling the silence of the room. Minho was breathtakingly beautiful in front of him, face slightly lowered, lips slightly parted, wet from saliva, glistening eyes looking up at him through his lashes. 

“How was it?” he asked, once again, smirk tugging at his lips.

“I liked it,” Jisung admitted.

“That’s it?” Minho laughed. “You liked it? You were practically moaning.”

‘No, I wasn’t!” Jisung exclaimed, cheeks burning. “You’re just a good kisser.”

“It’s time to go,” Minho said, throwing a small smile as he stood up. Jisung stood up after him, prepared to make his way to the door, when he was stopped suddenly as Minho lightly kissed him on the lips again. 

Then the older man made his way out, leaving a stunned Jisung.

/ / /

There were more spin the bottle games. Apparently the whole club enjoyed them, and Jisung was paired up with Minho too many times to count. He swore the bottle only picked Minho when he spun it, he only recalled kissing Mia and Chan for the game. Still, he wouldn’t object. Minho was a good kisser.

Short makeout sessions with a lot of stalling done by Jisung led to longer makeout sessions in the bathroom and sometimes in the closet, then led to fleeting coffee dates as the older helped him on his university homework. Jisung had no clue how their relationship became this way. He just made out with Minho, who told the rest of the group that Jisung was nearly a virgin kisser much to Jisung’s embarrassment, then Minho volunteered to contribute to Jisung’s kissing experience, which led to bathroom makeouts, then a heated 7 Minutes in Heaven closet session. 

Jisung didn’t object. Minho was a good kisser.

But the coffee dates? He couldn’t explain. He couldn’t explain why he sought out the older’s company when the older rarely gave input to conversations. It was just a feeling. A feeling that, with Minho, he was comfortable, and the older, too, seemed to come out of his shell. Jisung loved the way Minho’s eyes brightened when he arrived at club meetings, love the way Minho curled up next to him in the loveseat, love the way Minho ran his fingers through his hair, loved the way Minho pushed him against the wall and hands caging around him, loved the way Minho explored his mouth.

He couldn’t explain what happened at the coffee dates either. First it was just homework help, then little pecks on the cheek and Minho feeding Jisung cheesecake. Then it was just sitting in a booth, cuddling, watching random Youtube videos. Jisung really had no explanation. He was really at a loss of words, especially when Changbin and Felix found the two one day at the back of a café, Minho dozing off and Jisung gazing at the older, only to be interrupted by Felix’s loud exclamation, “Is that Minho? and Jisung?”

He really didn’t know what happened.

He wasn’t even really sure if he was straight anymore. Bisexual? 

Jisung wasn’t even sure how many club meetings he’d been to at this point. It had been nearly three months since he met the members, and they were now all good friends. The club hadn’t grown at all, but it did feel like home to him. 

It was another Friday, and he was in Changbin’s car on the way to Chan’s apartment. It felt like yesterday, he was in the very same car, with the same person, on the way to the same place. But today, he would meet Chan at the door and hug the older, maybe be engulfed by Hyunjin and Felix, and then spot Minho curled up in the loveseat, smiling at him. 

“What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing.”

“Doesn’t seem like nothing to me.”

Jisung turned to glare at the older, who cheekily pinched his cheek. “Come on, Sungie, tell me what’s on your mind. I am, after all, your best hyung.”

“Minho’s better.”

“Are you thinking about him right now?” Changbin asked.

“No,” Jisung said, turning away, but he was pretty sure Changbin caught him blushing, judging by the chuckle that escaped.

“You like him?”

Jisung lowered his head to stare at his fumbling hands. “Yeah, yeah I do,” he whispered. It was finally time to accept the fact that he was very, very gay for Minho. Maybe he wasn’t even bisexual anymore. 

After meeting Minho, Jisung started noticing some things. The way the other’s lips looked compared to Minho’s. The way that Minho’s frame seemed to envelope him, unlike Seungmin, who was skinny and tall. He noticed the curl of eyelashes, noticed that the university schoolmate that worked at the cashier wasn’t as attractive as Minho, even if he too had curly eyelashes. He noticed that at the bar one night, the young bartender had lovely plump lips, ones he would love to kiss. He noticed too many things about males.

Jisung wasn’t even sure he even was attracted to females anymore.

“I think the whole club is sure you guys are dating,” Changbin answered.

“I don’t even know if he likes me back,” Jisung cut in. He saw Changbin arch an eyebrow, and he quickly explained. “He’s pretty, I’m probably really gay for him, but we just kiss a lot--”

“Oh my god, Jisung, shut up!” Changbin exclaimed, and Jisung looked taken aback. “You are the dumbest person in the world, I swear. ‘We just kiss a lot’ y’all, why would you guys kiss a lot if you didn’t like each other? Do you see the way he looks at you? It’s as if he found his life’s happiness or something.”

Jisung simply disregarded the older’s comments and continued thinking.

/ / /

Two months later, Jisung and Minho’s relationship was still at the same point. The only thing that has happened was that Jisung got a boner one makeout session, and Minho had helped him get off. And then afterwards, Jisung swore he was horny all the time, just the thought of Minho’s hands all over him swarmed his head all the time. Minho was addicting, imagining his kisses all over Jisung’s body, marks all over his neck, Minho’s shiny eyes looking up to Jisung as he sucked him off, God, it was so overwhelming.

Jisung won’t lie; he’d gotten off to the thought of Minho too many times to count.

Changbin often teased Jisung of his sexual frustrations, saying the day Jisung was going to get dicked down by Minho was inevitable, especially the way Minho’s eyes seemed to be tearing off Jisung’s clothes any time the younger was in his vicinity.

Jisung was pretty sure everybody could feel the sexual tension between them two.

It was yet another club meeting, but this time, Changbin and Chan had drinks. It was a joyful night, even Seungmin and Jeongin seemed drunk even if they only drank cranberry juice. There weren’t many games that night, just many heated makeout sessions, and everybody nearly drunk or tipsy.

Jisung was proud to say that he was the slightest bit tipsy, but he was most definitely drunk off Minho’s lips. 

The hunger between them, as they made out on one of Chan’s spare beds, hands tangled in each other’s hair, Minho’s hands roaming his body. God, Jisung was so fucking addicted. Every time he separated from the older, he longed to be near, and he’d close the gap between them, kiss back, never stop kissing. The taste of Minho simply overpowered his senses.

When they finally took a break from kissing, Jisung laid silently against the older’s chest, playing with their hands, just feeling the rise and fall of his chest. He was content, happy, even if his body wanted Minho a bit more, he wasn’t going to ask. He was content.

“We should go to my apartment,” Minho said, “and continue things there.”

Jisung agreed. There was much too many people at Chan’s for him to do anything comfortably. 

Minho lived in the apartment complex right next to Chan, so the two bid their farewell from the others, who were too drunk to care, and made their way across the street.

The second they entered, Minho closed the door and pushed Jisung against the wall, instantly connecting their lips. They were back at it again, tasting each other, breathing each other’s scent. 

Minho knew his body so well by now. The way the older sucked at the sensitive skin on his collarbone made Jisung moan. He could feel, no, see the smirk on Minho’s lips.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” Minho mumbled as they reconnected their lips. “So pretty, all marked up.”

Minho’s hands roamed his body and finally slipped under his shirt, running his hands up and down Jisung’s chest, gently rubbing over Jisung’s nipples, eliciting whimpers from the younger. His body screamed as Minho played, the “you’re so fucking beautiful, imagine if I was fucking into you right now, you’d look so pretty,” just went straight to Jisung’s dick, and holy fuck, he ached for the older so much.

“Just fuck me already,” Jisung whimpered. He didn’t know how much time had passed, but they were still in the same position as Minho slowly rubbed Jisung’s growing bulge. Fuck, he wanted the older so badly. They’ve made out, they’ve jacked off, but today, Jisung only wanted Minho’s dick. Maybe because he had alcohol--he usually isn’t this horny, more composed--but God, Jisung felt like he’s waited forever, and he hasn’t had sex since high school. 

“Are you sure?” Minho asked. “You sure you’re ready?”

“Yes, I’ve been ready,” Jisung moaned, as Minho palmed him. His head hung on Minho’s shoulder, he felt so utterly needy for Minho’s touch. 

Minho brought them to his bed and made quick work to take off both their shirts before connecting their lips again. 

He laid Jisung down on the bed, hovering over the younger’s panting chest.

“You have any kinks?” Minho asked.

“God, why is it this question again? Not the time, Minho,” Jisung mumbled, drunken over the intoxicating presence of Minho.

“Come on, tell me, bub,” Minho encouraged. “I’m not gonna make fun of you, y’know.”

“I don’t have any.”

“You say that,” Minho smirked, reaching down to palm the younger, causing a gasp and Jisung tightening his grip on the sheets below. “You say that, yet I’m pretty sure I figured out some of your kinks.”

“I don’t!”

“You sure?” Minho taunted. “Maybe, hm, a small pain kink? Or maybe you like feeling tiny? Like feeling yourself caged up, like your tiny body filled up by a big dick?”

Fuck, fuck, why was Jisung so turned on? Chan wasn’t lying when he said that Minho would figure out his kinks. He curled himself up under Minho’s gaze, face burning, unwilling to meet Minho’s eyes.

“C’mon, bub, tell me if it’s true,” Minho whispered. “I won’t touch you until you tell me.”

Jisung gave a small cry. He slowly nodded his head, instantly regretting when Minho smiled happily. Once again his hands were back on Jisung, now to strip the younger bare of pants and boxers. 

Jisung’s cock sprang out, a delicious red color. He saw Minho lick his lips and look up at him. Before he knew it, Minho had licked the slit of his cock, and Jisung threw his head back in a moan. His body shuddered. Why did Minho make everything ten times better?

Jisung closed his eyes. His body was so overwhelmed, and then suddenly an enveloping warmth surrounded his cock, and Jisung swore he could cum at that moment, the way the tongue swirled around his cock contrasted with the suction of Minho’s mouth--it was all too much. His hips involuntarily jerked up to thrust but were hold down by Minho’s hands. Jisung imagined those same hands holding him down, not letting him move, holding him in place, the images were overpowering.

Jisung cracked open his eyes slowly, slowly gazing down at his body. His chest was rising and falling quickly, breathing erratically, his stomach was clenched tight, his fingers were gripping the sheets, his hips pinned to the bed, and oh my fucking God, Minho, his eyes shimmering as he looked at Jisung through his eyelashes, pretty lips wrapped around his cock, hair falling into his face and nose drenched in sweat.

“P--Please, I’m going to come, fuck, Minho,” Jisung gasped.

Then the warmth was gone, and Jisung whined at the loss. His body relaxed into the soft sheets, and Minho came up to kiss him again. 

“You liked that?” Minho hummed. 

“Fuck, fuck yeah,” Jisung answered. His vocabulary now only consisted of yes, no, Minho, and curses.

They made out more, even if it was more sloppy kisses. Jisung begged the older to do something. He wanted to cum, his body was literally begging for anything, and Minho smirked into their kisses. He knew this was what the older wanted, and he didn’t care; he’d do anything to get Minho’s dick in his ass.

“Desperate, huh?” Minho asked. “Are you thinking of my fingers? Stretching you wide open, prepping you for my dick?”

“Yes, yes, God, I want it so much,” Jisung drunkenly responded.

“Hm, I’ll go easy on you today, since it’s your first time.”

Jisung heard a drawer open, the pop of the lube cap, and suddenly, there was a finger roaming his entrance. The feeling was foreign but not uncomfortable. He felt the finger push in, wiggle around, and he held his breath.

“Relax, Sungie,” Minho whispered to calm the younger. Jisung slowly relaxed, letting his body adjust to Minho’s finger. He could feel his body slowly stretch around his finger, then two fingers, feeling the scissoring. He wasn’t opposed to this feeling; it felt nice to be full with something inside of him, but there’s no full pleasure. At least not yet.

“You good?” Minho asked.

“Yeah, it’s just, feels kinda weird,” Jisung murmured. 

He felt another finger enter him, finally feeling the stretch. He whimpered, and suddenly the movement stopped, and Minho’s face was in his vision again, concern.

“Does it hurt?” he asked, quickly. “We can stop if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s not bad,” Jisung replied, throwing a smile. “It just takes time to get used to. And I really want this.”

The fingers started pumping in and out of him, and Minho picked up the younger’s hand to interlace their fingers together. 

And then suddenly Jisung screamed. “Oh god, Minho, fuck, please, more, more--”

That spot. Minho just brushed past that spot. It sent stars in his eyes and tingles up his spine, his body writhing in pleasure and his arms once again gripping the sheets. He panted, stomach clenching, body tensing up, as Minho repeatedly rubbed that spot. He whimpered, at the mercy of Minho’s fingers, embarrassing whines slipping through his mouth, voice growing higher and higher. He looked down to see Minho’s smirking, proud that Jisung was completely falling apart to his fingers.

“And that’s your prostate. It’s where straight little boys realize that they love their ass played with,” Minho whispered into Jisung’s ear. 

Fuck, that was hot. And he was right.

“Minho-Minho, s-stop,” Jisung cried. Truthfully, he didn’t want Minho to stop playing with his prostate, rubbing it every few seconds to see Jisung back arch.

“Stop what?” the older asked nonchalantly as he drove his fingers right into the younger, fingers refusing to move.

Jisung felt tears spring to his eyes as he let out quick little pants. “A-Ah,” his hips jerking up for Minho’s fingers to move. “D-Don’t wanna come yet, want to come from your dick.”

The fingers were released as Jisung breathed. 

“P-Please just fuck me now,” Jisung softly cried. 

He felt the fingers leave his ass, and he whined from the sudden loss. He missed having something filled him up. If this was the feeling he’d have to deal with, then he wasn’t sure how long he could go without Minho fingering or fucking him. Minho shushed his whines.

He watched Minho pull off his pants and boxers, mouth instantly watering at Minho’s hard dick. God, he was getting that today. Inside of him. He could feel precum leak out of his dick at just the sight of Minho, who pulled out a condom. 

“Spread your legs, bub,” Minho murmured, and Jisung instantly obeyed. His face flared up again, realizing that his hole was dripping wet and clenching around air, and that was all on display for the older. 

“You ready?” Minho asked?

“Yeah,” Jisung affirmed. Minho brought both of their hands together before pushing in.

And Oh, it was so fucking wonderful. The feeling of his body stretching around the older’s dick, the feeling of being stretched again, the way Minho’s dick hit all the right spots in his body. 

It felt wonderful.

Until it didn’t.

“M-Min,” Jisung panicked. Fuck, why did it suddenly hurt so much? Tears sprung in his eyes, and Minho instantly stopped moving. God, why did his body hurt? Minho’s dick wasn’t even halfway in, was his body really too tiny to do anything? Would Minho be disappointed that he couldn’t take his dick? God, the overwhelming feelings overpowered his brain, and suddenly, he could feel the tears rolling down his face.

“Hey, hey, bub, don’t cry,” Minho said softly, pulling out. He slowly wiped the tears away from Jisung’s face. “It’s gonna be okay. Your body was just adjusting to the feeling, don’t panic.”

“What if I can’t do it,” Jisung whispered. “What if--”

“Shhh,” Minho comforted. “It’s okay. It just takes time. And it’s okay. If you’re in too much pain, I’ll get you to cum from my fingers, okay?”

Jisung sniffled. It wasn’t okay. 

Minho held the younger until he stopped crying. “I’m fine now,” he confirmed, and Minho pushed in again.

The feeling of being filled returned, and the pain was back, but a bit less. His body tensed, ready for more pain, his hand gripping Minho’s, but there wasn’t any of that. The last push, and Minho was fully in him, his dick snuggly pressed against Jisung’s walls.

“Y-You can move now,” Jisung said after a while. 

Jisung had never felt this full before. The feeling was mind-blowing, feeling his body mold around Minho. 

And then Minho started to thrust in and out, and Jisung was pretty sure this was what heaven felt like. The way his dick dragged along the younger’s walls, every spot was brushed past, then slammed into him again, he couldn’t stop himself from moaning from the feeling. His body screamed in ecstasy, and God did it feel insane. He shuddered at the feeling.

“Do you like this?” 

“More, more.”

“Like it when I fuck your virgin ass?”

“Yes, yes, Minho, want--want it more, oh my God, Minho right there--”

Jisung couldn’t compare the feeling of a dick against his prostate. 

He could barely think straight. His eyes, his mind, he could pretty sure he could see stars from where he was. Minho ramming into him, hitting his prostate dead on, Jisung lost his mind. He let his body go limp and let Minho use him over and over, blubbering out incoherent words and thoughts, chanting “more, more.”

“Fuck me harder, Min,” he choked out.

He felt Minho grind his hips in, rub against his prostate, fingers coming up to wrap around his neglected dick. It feels so good, Jisung didn’t want the happiness to end. 

“Gonna come, Min, gonna come,”

He felt Minho fuck into harder, and Jisung felt himself at the older’s mercy, only be able to cry and moan out. His stomach clenched, Minho rubs the slit of his cock, his body tenses--

“Min--”

“Come for me, baby,” Minho whispered.

Jisung came, cum splattering his stomach, as his body attempted to process the amount of pleasure he went through. Minho fucked him through his orgasm, instantly cumming as Jisung’s body involuntarily clenched around the older’s dick. They ride their orgasms out, and Minho finally pulls out.

They stayed in the position for a while, Minho’s arms wrapped around the younger’s waist, embracing each other presences.

“Have I told you how much I love your waist,” Minho hummed. “It’s so tiny, I love holding your waits because you’re so much tinier than me.”

Jisung blushed. He, too, loved feeling the tiny, loving the way Minho engulfed him. Maybe one day Minho will cage him and tease him for being small.

Stop, you’re gonna get hard again just thinking about Minho.

“Let’s get us cleaned up,” Minho said, picking up the younger. Jisung was wobbly on his legs, lube spilling out of his ass. In the end, Minho simply picked up the younger and headed to the bathroom for a soapy and relaxing bath.

Later, when they’re under new sheets, Minho’s arms once again wrapped around Jisung’s waist, Jisung pressed up against the older’s chest, Jisung whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

/ / /

“Where do you think they are?” Changbin asked tiredly. His headache was awful.

“Minho said he took Jisung to his apartment,” Chan answered, looking just as tired.

“Do you think they’ll finally fuck?” Changbin muttered. “I’m tired of hearing Jisung’s sexual frustrations.”

“Oh yeah, they did,” Chan answered, grinning. “Minho texted me this morning said he won’t make it for pancakes because Jisung’s exhausted from last night.”

“Don’t tease him too much. He’ll probably combust.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ! comments and kudos appreciated
> 
> twitter: silent_seungmin


End file.
